As Fate Would Have It
by Pasdoi
Summary: This is the first chapter of my first fic! It sets the stage for Lily and Jame's current relationship (or lack there of). The beginning has a rather heated dream, hence the rating of PG-13. But don't worry, it's nothing to cringe about. Review please!


A/N: **Yes, this is my first attempt at a fic. It's actually quite short because I want to know what you think before I continue. **

**The beginning segment is a dream. And don't think any naughty thoughts. Nothing really happens. Just a small, insignificant, irrelevant kiss. Lol, yeah, sure.**

**Please review. It will prompt me to post chapters faster! And don't we all want that? No? Okay, I'll shut up now… **

As Fate Would Have It

Chapter 1

_My lips burn from the softness of his.__ The pressure reels my head back, but he catches it and holds it in place. I find my hands sliding to his neck, his cheek, his back as his travel to my stomach. I giggle. It tickles. I feel him smile against my lips and I press closer to him. He parts my lips. And runs his tongue along it. My heart seems to skip a beat before I react and touch my tongue to his. Our tongues swirl together for a few moments before pulling back altogether. My hands have traveled to the lower part of his back, kneading and caressing the skin there. I feel his heavy breathing coming down on my face. His whole body is atop mine now. And his hands travel up and down me. He stops at my hips and runs his fingers over the area. "I love this curve." He says to me as I blush. "You know, you could attract any guy. You're so beautiful." God, I love him. I don't care if I'm beautiful or not. He makes me feel gorgeous and that's enough for me. _

_His chin prickles me. I guess he hasn't shaven today. It's rough against my cheek but I don't mind much. His mouth claims mine again for another kiss. All coherent thought leaked out of my head and off into the air. Every once in a while he has that affect on me. I can no longer think. I just let the natural urge within take over. And it feels so good. _

_A few moments later, I rolled onto my side so I could face him. His arm was under me still, draping over my shoulders. But suddenly, I felt so tired. The combination of the warmth he gave off and the drowsy effects of the kiss seem to take a toll on my body. The last thought that entered my mind was how incredibly soft his hair felt between my fingertips..._

Light leaks through the open window, falling over an old wooden desk, a full-length mirror, and a petite red-head curled up in her weathered-looking bed. She yawns loudly and slowly stretches out her arms, showing the first movements in the room. The other two occupants in the nearby beds were still fast asleep, and it was emphasized through much snoring and sleepy murmurs.

Lily rubs her eyes and finally throws back the comforter on the bed, standing and straightening her pajamas. Every morning seems to be the same routine. She's always the first one up and ready for breakfast. No matter how early her friends go to bed the night before.

But what bothered her even more than her friends' excessive sleeping habits were the dreams she would have each night. All involving a boy. A boy that seems all too familiar to her…

"Oh well," she would always mutter. "It's only a stupid dream anyway."

She tucks a lock of her hair behind her hair, away from her face and begins to shake a huddled up figure beneath a blanket. "Nessa, wake up." Only a groan replied. Lily tries to shake the dark-haired girl harder, but still to her dismay, the figure didn't budge. "Fine. You'll miss your classes. See if I care." And with that statement, Nessa jumped up from her bed and ran to get changed. Lily sighed.

Kerry was already sitting up in her bed, all sleepy-eyed. "What time is it?"

"Nearly 9."

"Merlin."

Eating meals at Hogwarts had to be one of the best aspects of the school. At least to Lily anyway. There were just so many choices. Sometimes, she'd find herself unable to decide which one she wants to eat. Therefore, she ends up with a heaping amount of food on her plate and incapable of finishing even half.

"Lily, slow down and breathe a little, would you?" Kerry jokes as she sees Lily inhale the spaghetti.

"Mmmrhph."

Nessa glances to Lily then back to Kerry. "Did you catch any of that?"

"Nope."

They both didn't feel like lecturing Lily on the hazards of choking yet again, so they too begin eating their food. That is, until…

**BOOM!**

The pudding that was once in Nessa's bowl had apparently preferred her head instead. "Argh!" She growled at the four snickering boys near the end of the table. In mere seconds, her cheeks changed from pale cream to a furious red. "Black, Potter, I'll get you for this." And with that, she stomped off towards the bathroom to clean herself.

Lily casually walked over to the end of the table, but crossing her arms with intent. "20 points from Gryffindor." She smirked. "For each of you."

"What? You have no right to do that!" James Potter gaped.

"I'm fulfilling my Prefect duties, Potter. The rules do say-"

"I know what the rules say! But you can't take points from me."

"And why is that? Rules don't apply to you, huh?"

"I'm a Prefect too."

"But that doesn't entitle you to free breakage of the policies. Only to enforce them." She said haughtily. "So, overall, 80 points from Gryffindor."

She walked away, trying very hard not to stare at that soft hair that always seemed to haunt her dreams.


End file.
